


Things Observed

by VoidySkelecat



Series: Final Fantasy Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidySkelecat/pseuds/VoidySkelecat
Summary: While Setzer and Shadow wait to arrive in Figaro, Setzer considers Shadow's supposed lack of emotion.Set after the events of FFVI.





	Things Observed

“Loosen up.”

Shadow stared out the window, ignoring Setzer, who sat across from, teacup in hand. The other members of the resistance, Shadow included, were loath to play any game with him so he’d resorted to solitaire.

“Mmm, ignoring me? Even after everything we’ve been through together, you can’t even bring yourself to speak to me. It’s almost heartbreaking.”

Shadow glanced in his direction, expression as cold as always. As he met the ninja’s eye, he couldn’t help but wonder why he was even there. They had saved the world and it was well on its way to recovery. In celebration Terra had sent out invitations for a reunion, tracking Shadow down with borderline preternatural ease. But Shadow had stated time and time again that while they had all fought together, he didn’t see them as friends. He didn’t need friends and lacked the emotional capacity to make them.

Setzer had a feeling that despite everything he said, Shadow did in fact care about them. That he felt more than he let on. His biggest hint was in Interceptor - the dog loved its master and no man lacking emotion would treat an animal with the kindness and devotion that he did. There were other things. Little things that Setzer would catch when no one else did. One didn’t get the title of “world’s greatest gambler” without learning to read people.

“We won’t  be arriving in Figaro for another, perhaps you’d like something to drink in the meantime?”

“Drink?” Shadow asked. His hand dropped to stroke Interceptor’s head, and the dog lapped at his fingers in return.

“Alcohol.” Setzer elaborated. “I have wine, rum, whiskey... pretty much anything you can think of. I even have absinthe if you’re feeling dangerous…”

Shadow raised an eyebrow. “You’re a drunk.”

“Maybe so, but the ship hasn't dropped from the sky, so I think I'm fine.”

In a rare display of emotion, Shadow laughed. It was bitter and little more than a huff, but there was just the subject trace of genuine amusement. Setzer smiled, pricing himself for catching it.

“You are... worse than me,” Shadow said.

“Oh? And how did you come to that conclusion?”

“You’re reckless and selfish. But you feel too much. It’s a miracle you haven’t gotten yourself killed.”

“Emotion doesn’t get people killed, not the good kind at least. All of us survived Kefka, didn’t we..? If Terra hadn’t forced us to wait for you, you’d be dead. Now, I don’t believe you've answered my question. Would you like a drink?”

Shadow reached for Interceptor. He was quiet, and his gaze remained fixed on the dog. Eventually, however, he met Setzer’s gaze again. “Fine, since you keep pestering me about it.”

“I’ve only asked you twice.”

“And that's twice too many.”

Setzer smiled cheerily; he really would have to teach this man some social skills.

 


End file.
